


Hold onto me

by HeyHeyImGay



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Sub!Loki, sfw, sfw bdsm, sfw kink, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyImGay/pseuds/HeyHeyImGay
Summary: Tony and Loki have a rough kink session, and of course, after every scene there's aftercare, and always Tony makes sure his subs are very well taken care of.





	1. Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> "The doors of heaven and hell are adjacent and identical.”
> 
>  
> 
> ― Nikos Kazantzakis, The Last Temptation of Christ

Tony walked over to Loki crouching before him gently lifting his head to see his tear-stained face. He leans in to gently kiss the bound man, and he kissed back eagerly as ever, he would move closer if he could. Tony slowly pulled away earning a soft whine from Loki. As Tony moved behind Loki, he began to untie the intricate ties binding Loki’s body. When he unties the final knot he unlaces the ropes and quickly wraps them up then turns his attention back to his partner who was standing still, legs shaking very softly.

Tony comes up behind the taller man “I’m gonna pick you up now, is that alright?” He asks and gets a silent nod from his lover. With that tony scoops him into his arms and makes his way out of the playroom. Tony makes steady steps towards the elevator with Loki in his arms silent tears still falling on his face. "Penthouse JARVIS” Tony says softly, and the elevator starts to move. When they reach the top floor, he steps out of the elevator and sets Loki on the bed on his stomach. His back far too abused to be able to lie on it comfortably. Tony walks into the bathroom and returns with a bowl of cold water and washcloth that he had put there before the scene. He makes his way back and sits down running a gentle hand through Loki’s hair, and then gently placing the washcloth on his back. Making Loki flinch before he begins carefully cleaning off the small droplets of blood and sweat.

Once Loki is thoroughly clean Tony brings the bowl back to the bathroom and brings a towel and some ointment. He gently pats Loki’s back dry earning a sharp breath” shh you’re alright.” Tony kisses the other man’s temple and begins to spread the ointment over his back “a-ah!” Loki lets out “I know; it’s alright just a little cold,” Tony says placing another kiss on his head. Once the ointment dries tony goes to get a sweater and boxers for Loki, so he feels less venerable. Coming back he helps Loki get them on Loki hissing softly when the material of the sweater touches his back 

Soon Tony climbed into bed next to Loki and Loki weakly tries to move closer to tony. So tony picks him up gently pulling him close, so his head is on his chest. Tony begins to gently stroke Loki’s hair “you did well, I’m proud of you” he whispers to Loki “took that so well…” he says again making Loki curl closer to tony “the doors of heaven and hell are adjacent and identical. You should know that better than anyone Anthony” Loki replied softly. Tony just smiled softly “do you need anything gorgeous?” Tony asks making eye contact with Loki who thinks for a moment. “chocolate” he says softly, a typical thing for him after a scene. Tony reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a candy bar out of the drawer unwrapping it, breaking off a square and handing it to Loki who nibbles on it for a moment. Tony continues to give Loki small squares until he decides he is done. Setting the bar of chocolate down he wraps both of his arms around Loki gently pulling him close. Loki closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep; Tony soon doing the same.


	2. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk about what happened, what they did and did not like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The only pain in pleasure is the pleasure of the pain."
> 
>  
> 
> \- Anne Rice

Tony woke up before Loki who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Tony managed to get out of bed without waking the sleeping man; he makes his way to the bathroom to clean up from last night and then walks to the kitchen. He pauses to think for a moment and decides to make French toast. Breakfast the morning after a scene is a must for the pair. The two men always talk over what happened, what was good, what wasn’t, what went wrong and what went right, what they did and did not like, every single time they did this.

Just after tony finishes breakfast, he hears footsteps behind him. Turning around to see Loki coming up behind him he walks over to Loki and hugs him gently. “good morning beautiful” Tony says to Loki a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Loki lets his head fall on the shorter man’s shoulder “good morning” he says into his lover’s neck. Tony smiles softly at Loki and runs a gentle hand through his hair he then guides Loki to the couch sitting him down, their breakfasts were never formal, always with them snuggled up on the couch full of giggles and sarcastic comments. 

Tony sits Loki down and goes to get the plates setting them on the coffee table and then grabbing their drinks. Black coffee for tony and orange juice for Loki bringing those to the coffee table as well he set them down then sat with Loki. Loki curled against tony but not before grabbing his plate “so how did last night go” tony asks with an arm wrapped around him. “it was okay; I did not care for the cane” he states simply. “okay I’ll remember that next time” tony replies kissing his head bringing a soft smile to Loki’s face. “and I really really liked that different flogger the one with the cordage” he says taking a bite of his toast. “good because I like that one too” tony says with a nod, “and I liked the blindfold..it really amplifies everything” Loki says taking a sip of juice “How did you feel about the ropes” tony asks Loki before taking a bite of his toast Loki thinks on what to say for a moment “I liked them, they were a bit scratchy for my likings” he says with a soft smile. 

Though neither tony nor Loki where inexperienced in the kink both were inexperienced with each other Not sure of what the other wanted or expected yet still testing out the waters which are why de-briefs were so crucial for them. “You liked being hurt like that right Loki?” Tony wasn’t going to lie he got pretty intense last night. They both did. “of course I did Tony, the only pain in pleasure is the pleasure of the pain." Loki says looking deeply into Tony’s eyes, almost like he is searching for something. Tony leans down and kisses Loki deeply, Loki kissing back quickly. Tony slowly pulls away “do you have any other problems with last night,” Tony asks, and Loki shakes his head and curls into tony. they finish their conversation curled up on the couch, and they spend the rest of that day curled up together watching movies, content, in love, safe….and happy.


End file.
